


A Sky Full Of Stars

by hexarcher



Series: Songs Stuck In My Head [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coldplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexarcher/pseuds/hexarcher
Summary: Stiles and Derek went out on a date.





	A Sky Full Of Stars

 

It was a warm night, the sky is clear and everything is just perfect. It was a rare night in Beacon Hills and Derek is seated on the passenger’s seat of Roscoe, Stiles driving it.

“So you think this peace tonight will last? Like maybe for the rest of the week? ‘Cause I could really see it, you know? Tonight, me and you on a date. Tomorrow, me and you on a date, in my bed. You lying down, me riding you. Then the morning after that, breakfast in bed, after a good morning blowjob from me. Then the whole day, we will watch movies and be lazy butts on your couch. Then when night comes, you’re gonna fuck me in the woods, you want that right? Or is it just me?” Stiles started rambling, looking at Derek every now and then. Derek just kept on looking straight ahead, focused on not paying stiles attention.

“Ok Sourwolf, you know that ignoring me won’t work right? You know I’ll just keep on talking and talking and talking and talking and-” Stiles’ litany was cut short by Derek turning the radio on. It played some old song they both didn't know so Stiles switched the station. “That was a dick move DerBear, so get your dick ready for me later. I'm gonna make sure that you regret several life choices you made just now.” Stiles tried sounding vicious, but Derek isn't scared, not even a little bit. He just let out a huff and rolled his eyes. “I think I'm starting to regret so many life choices I have made recently, especially the one about dating you.” Derek finally spoke, looking dead ahead. Stiles was about to make a snide comeback but he suddenly jolted upon realizing what song was playing.

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_   
_I don't care if you do_

Stiles started singing and Derek just looked at his boyfriend, amazed at how fast he can turn his attention from one thing to another. Stiles caught him staring then started speaking again. “You know this song, right? Come on Big Bad Alpha, sing with me!  
I think I see you oooohhh!!”

Derek just rolled his eyes, trying his best to hide his amusement. They finally arrived at their destination, a spot in the park with enough grass to protect them from the dirt and to not cause irritation. Derek got the cooler from inside Stiles’ jeep while Stiles lied down flat on his back on the grass. Derek chuckled and shook his head, happy that he agreed to this crazy idea.

 _“Come one Derek, it would be fun! A night in the park with no one but us, watching the stars and the moon. Then playing stupid games like hide-and-seek, it's stupid because you can easily find me, you cannot deny that. Then having wild, wild sex on the playground nearby. Imagine that, kids play there during the day and we play there at night. Perfect right?!” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows like the crazy dork that he is. Derek looks at him, face challenging Stiles.  
_ _“Is the park even open at night, huh, Stiles?”_  
 _“Well… I don't know. Is that important? Nah. We can always get in and out of that place safely, thanks to your awesome strength.” Stiles says, patting Derek's bicep while speaking. He just rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, not wanting to let the conversation go to other things._  
"Yeah, fine. Whatever.”

Derek places the cooler near Stiles’ head then he flops down beside him. He looks as the stars and the slow moving dark, pinkish clouds while listening to Stiles’ steady heartbeat. He knows Stiles is thinking of something, and he's about to say something sooner or later. “Imagine that,” Stiles starts and he turns his head to face his boyfriend, “a sky full of Stiles.” Stiles then looks at Derek, smiling. “What an annoying sky that would be.” Derek then looks back at the sky, the image burning into his mind. A sky full of Stiles. Stiles then hoists himself up and rests his weight on his elbow so he can look at Derek. “But you love it. A sky fulk of this awesome, adorable, pretty, kind, intelligent, amazing, and wild boyfriend of yours…” Stiles says with a wink. “You're not pretty,” Derek says and Stiles fakes a gasp, clutching at his chest with his other hand, “but you're right. I'll love it.” Derek then looks at Stiles and laughs at Stiles’ face. He looks like he's about to cry and laugh and shout and poop all at the same time.

“Oh my Deities, Derek, YOU ARE SUCH A -” Stiles’ shout was cut by Derek suddenly grabbing him for a searing kiss. “I love you.” Derek mumbles then goes back to kissing Stiles who is now on top of him, fisting his shirt. They both ran out of breath and had to inhale when Stiles shot the admission back, “I love you too my Sourwolf.” They made out for what felt like an eternity but it's just a few minutes.

Stiles is now lying facedown on top of Derek, his face turned sideways with his pressed against Derek's muscle-bound chest. Derek hums “A Sky Full of Stars” while running his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair; his humming causes a vibration that Stiles seems to enjoy. “Wait” Stiles raised his head, arms braced on Derek's chest. “What is it, baby?” Derek asks, hands on Stiles’ shoulders now, trying to calm him down even though he doesn't seem distressed. “You have to fuck me. On the playground. Don't you ever think that I forgot about that one!” Stiles says while standing up, Derek closes his eyes and groans. He really thought Stiles forgot about that already. “Come on now big guy, up, up, up you go! I'm a man of my words and I do believe that I still have to make you pay for something you did earlier. Now, Derek, up!” Stiles commands, hands firm on his hips. He then proceeded to walk over to the park as soon as Derek started getting up. Stiles will always be that weird ball of energy and random things, which makes him love the boy even more everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from this weird, sleep-deprived boy. 
> 
> This is inspired (?) by "A Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay. 
> 
> One from Troye Sivan and one from Sam Smith in the near future. I hope you enjoyed this lol. Have a great day!!!


End file.
